


Watch Where You're Going!

by ILiveTheRTLife



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, They're awkward, and Michael is a good friend, and in a supermarket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILiveTheRTLife/pseuds/ILiveTheRTLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people don't pay attention. They don't look, they don't think, they don't register that they're about to run in to somebody. It happens all the time, a forgivable mistake. Sometimes Michael is helping out his BFFL Lindsay and Gavin actually needs to eat something other than cereal so they wander the supermarket. Sometimes these dumb old mistakes make two people meet. It's kinda funny, really, how comfortable you can get with someone you crash in to in a hurry. </p>
<p>In essence, Gavin is dumb and Michael feels bad for the cutie that crashes in to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Where You're Going!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about three months ago and I haven't done anything with it since then because I'm awful but here it is now  
> Inspired by this picture-http://maevie.tumblr.com/post/79495815763/insert-awkward-romantic-setting
> 
> To mlchaeijones on Tumblr because without them I wouldn't have written this or even given it a second thought. So thanks for motivating me and liking the idea! I hope I gave it justice.

“I CAN’T FUCKING FIND THEM!” Michael was frustrated. This was nothing new, however this time he was shopping for pads. For women. Women’s pads. That was new. People looked at him disapprovingly, some covering their children’s ears. 

“Michael, calm down. I appreciate you wanting to get them for me, but I can handle it. I’ll run out later. It’s alright.” Lindsay spoke softly, most likely in the haze of painkillers and exhaustion. 

Michael’s voice significantly softened. “No, you’re my best friend. I’m going to do this for you and you’re going to be grateful.”

“Fine, you big lug. Just be back soon. I’m going to use my condition to get you to watch every chick flick I can find.” She hung up before Michael could respond. He grumbled and slipped his phone into his pocket, beginning his third lap of the grocery store. 

He glanced down to check his watch and felt a solid being slam into his front. The thing shrieked and came down with him. It began to babble apologies before Michael even opened his eyes. When he did open them, however, his entire vision was blocked by a nose.

“I am so sorry I was looking at my phone and I didn’t see you I didn’t mean to bump into you I’m so…” Moron, as Michael deemed it, stopped talking in order to sit back and look at him. “Hi.”

“Get off of me.”

“I’m Gavin.”

“Hi Gavin, I’m Michael. Get the fuck off of me.” ‘Gavin’ scrambled up and reached his hand down to help Michael up. Michael ignored the hand and instead used a nearby shelf, not caring that he knocked over a few cans of soup. He clambered up to get a good look at his assailant. “Oh shit,” he thought. Well, thought he thought.

“Sorry, what was that?”

Oops. “Nothing.” Quick, say something clever. “Your accent is stupid.” Nice, Michael, nice.

“Well, you sound like Joe Peschi.”

“What.”

They stared at each other for a few moments. Gavin began to giggle. Michael began to giggle. Soon they were both doubled over laughing, blocking cart traffic in both directions.

“Seriously though, I’m really sorry.” Gavin was wiping tears from his eyes. “Maybe I can make it up to you? With dinner?”

“Well, that’s not unnerving.” Michael raised his eyebrows in an incredulous look.

“What’s wrong with that proposition?”Suddenly, it seemed, the floor was very interesting to Gavin.

“I just met you. You could be a murderer for all I know.”

“Well, I could have taken the opportunity to stab you when I ran into you but I didn’t so that proves that I’m not a murderer.”

“That proves nothing.”

Gavin pouted. Michael smirked. Then they were both laughing again, both of them amazed at how comfortable they were with the other.

“It totally proves I’m not a murderer! A murderer wouldn’t want to treat you to dinner, now would he?”

“Actually, he might.”

Gavin began to whine.

“But Miiii-cccoooll…”

“That’s not my name.”

Gavin shot a glare at Michael before trapezing down the aisle in a ‘woe is me’ fashion. Michael chucked, causing Gavin to spin around.

“You are so, so lucky.”

“And why is that, my little Mi-cool?”

“What did you call me?”

“Nothing. Why am I lucky?”

“That you’re cute and I have incredibly low standards.”

Gavin beamed.

“But that doesn’t make you any less stupid.”

“I obj-“

“Here, asshole. Call me sometime.”

Michael handed him a piece of paper he tore from a receipt someone left on a fruit stand. He had scrawled his phone number and name, Michael Jones, on it. 

“We’ve established that I’m probably not a murderer, right? How do I know that you’re not a murderer, then?”

“…did I mention how lucky you are?”

”The luckiest guy in the world.” Gavin glanced at his watch. “I’ve got to go. I’ll call you!”

Gavin started to turn to walk away before Michael stopped him with a hand to the shoulder. Gavin looked at him in confusion.

“Do you know where I could find some pads?”


End file.
